


My Heart is Drawn to His

by Aikosan1049



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikosan1049/pseuds/Aikosan1049
Summary: Story of finding love in the most unlikely and nearly irreversible of circumstances. Link has just awoken from the shrine of resurrection, only to be haunted by vague memories of his former life. Little by little, some otherworldly forces work to show him the truth.This story takes place in two places in time. One when Link first wakes up from the shrine or resurrection and one before Mipha meets Link as a child.This is a fan fiction based off of Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild and Your Name.
Relationships: Link/Mipha (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 19





	1. Prologue

Blood moons, also known as Blood Twilight, is a time when Malice in Hyrule is at its all time high. Previously slain monsters are resurrected and when Ganon's power reaches its peak, decimating all in its path with sludges of malice and monsters.

The first blood moon occurred one hundred years ago, when the great Calamity Ganon returned from its sealing ten thousand years prior. Since then, Hylia, the Goddess of Time, created ripples in time. Time, for mortals of Hyrule was a finicky concept, and something not to be handled lightly or tampered with.

For The Goddess, time was a quilt that had fabrics sown into it, fabrics from all different times. It was no different than taking a dip in a very large ocean, with ripples and waves clashing with each other, beginning and ending with one another. Goddess Hylia placed these time ripples all over Hyrule in hopes that the Hero could prevent the upcoming Calamity. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was an early afternoon in Hyrule. Grasshoppers were jumping about and the fields of emerald green grasses were brushed by the light winds.

"Link..... you are the light-our light, that much shine upon Hyrule once again." Said a disembodied voice.

A seventeen year old Hylian boy look at the world before him. No memories as to who he was or what he needed to do, he was a wiped, blank slate. He held a strange glowing artifact in his hand, the disembodied voice called it a sheikah slate when he woke from his slumber.

He felt a sense of duty from this disembodied voice, as if he was a piece of a larger puzzle. He couldn't afford to get sidetracked about what or why exactly, he needed to get a move on. There was only so much sunlight in a day, and he only had moth-eaten clothing and a tree branch to serve as a weapon. He set off towards the only visible shelter that was close enough, the Temple of Time.

It was an empty carcass, the temple, it had been desecrated and left behind, no sign of life anywhere besides the frogs that inhabit a nearby pond and crickets that chirped rhythmically. Link grabbed an arm's full of sticks and rogue pieces of wood and set up where he would start a fire, right by the Goddess Hylian's grand statue.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This reminds me of the time we first met..."

Link's eyes shot open. He had spent his first night camped out in the desecrated Temple of Time, the fire had gone out and a baked apple lie adjacent to it, with a squirrel taking nibbles of it. The Hylian boy lifted himself from the Stone and grass floor he had slept on, the squirrel scurried along at the sudden movement. Link had tears falling from his eyes.

"What is this?" He thought to himself as he patted his cheeks from where the tears slid. This must've been his memory coming back, he stood up and walked out of the temple, greeted by a pristine sunrise over death mountain.

He noticed a strange old man on the hill across the small pond next to the temple, he, too was cooking apples over the fire. He was hooded in black and red, Link approached him.

The old man continued to cook his baked apples, although he did notice the Hylian boy next to him.

"It is strange to see another soul in these parts..." said the old man.

The old man spared Link of his life story and showed Link how to properly use a Sheikah slate, as well as informing him of a ruin with a Sheikah terminal. The Hylian boy rushed over, dodging as many monsters as possible since there were a couple of camps surrounding them. He managed to steal a boko club and continued on, into the rock-caved ruin. When he placed his Sheikah slate into the terminal it flipped, twisted and finally, the structure that had nearly been buried by rocks had risen.

But it was the first of many as from the great, newly acquired height of the tower and smaller structures, shrines. Link heard the disembodied voice again, telling him that he had been asleep for the past one hundred years.

"What happened...?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

His eyes opened, but something felt disorienting about it. His eyes finally adjusted to the light around him when he realized he was in a pool with water just below his nose. He began splashing and swam to keep his head above the water, his breath getting faster and his heart beating a million miles per minute.

He began to cough out of reflex and grabbed onto the ledge behind him and lifted his body out of the pool he woke in. A Zora guard approached him, checking to see if he was okay. His head remained facing the floor, coughing.

"Your majesty! Are you well?" He said, he placed his hand on his back.

"Your.. Majesty..?" He said to himself, he began to realize his voice was not his own. He looked up at the Zora guard before him and clutched his mouth. The green skinned Zora guard stayed looking at him, eyes wide with confusion and surprise.

"..Yes. Princess Mipha, are you okay?"

"Mi...pha..?" He whispered to himself.

"Hold on, I'll bring the doctor." Said the Zora guard. "Please just sit until I come back."

The Zora guard rose and bolted out of sight. Link rubbed his eyes and splashed his face with the water he just got out of. When the ripples settled and the water acted like a mirror he began to realize something was wrong.

He wasn't Link.

He stayed looking at his reflection which was that of a red Zora girl. He stood there in shock for a moment before saying something.

"WHAT?!" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, could you breathe in for me?" Said a dark blue Zora with his hand on the Zora princess's back. She did as was told and the doctor began to record his observations in a book.

"Okay now let's test it in the water. Make sure you're not experiencing any issue breathing there." The doctor invited Mipha to enter the river next to them. She did as instructed and the doctor recorded his findings once more, nothing out of the ordinary for a healthy young Zora woman.

"Wonderful. You seem to be healthy and well. We'll have one final checkup tomorrow just to be sure, okay Princess?"

"Very well." Mipha nodded. "Thank you, Doctor Rela."

Mipha and the doctor walked back to Zora's domain. Mipha was trying to piece together why so many checkups. It has happened for the past two days but she couldn't recall what prompted it.

"Doctor, I don't remember what happened... you said I had trouble breathing..?"

"Your highness, could you look up, not exactly at the sun but a little to the left. I need to look at your eyes." Said the doctor when he heard Mipha's question.

The doctor examined both her eyes for any strange behavior. "It seems there's no brain damage either."

"Brain damage?!"

"You don't have memory of what happened just three days ago? That's very concerning. But you seem fine so I'll just assume that you might've had a false awakening or sleep apnea."

Mipha and the doctor continued to walk to where the sun would reach them less and less. They arrived at the pond just below Zora's domain and they both swam up the waterfall and landed onto the main plaza floor.

When they arrived the doctor handed Mipha a list of homeopathic remedies for sleep and gill breathing. 

Princess Mipha - Age: 65(15 Hylian years)

Sleep Apnea Cures

\- Hyrule Herb and Silent Princess tea  
\- Hearty blue snails with dinner for the next three weeks  
\- Add Hylian Rice to sleeping pool two hours before bedtime

*These also promote restful sleep

Mipha thanked the doctor for the help for the past few days and they parted. The princess then made her way to her father's throne room. She climbed up the stairs slowly. She hugged the left side of the railing and looked out to the rest of the domain, as it was nearly the one of the few places where you can get a good view of its unique blue glow.

"How could I possibly forget how to breathe underwater?" She whispered to herself.

"Mipha!" Shouted her father from the throne room. Mipha snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face King Dorephan. "Please, come in."

"Yes, father." She said as she ascended the steps and stood before him, a warm smile on her face. 

"Are you alright? What did the doctor say?" Asked the King.

"He prescribed me some remedies for sleep apnea and false awakenings." Said Mipha, handing her father the list made by Doctor Rela.

King Dorephan read it carefully before saying another word, nodding as he read. He lifted his head from the notes to his daughter. "A guard and the doctor found you shivering like a hatchling after you woke up. You were stuck looking at yourself in the water's reflection. I do hope it was nothing more than what was prescribed."

Mipha nodded and held her hands together. She didn't know what to make of this either. "I hope so, too."

"Marot's father just brought in some rice from Hateno. You may find some of the other herbs there too."

"I'll take a look then!" Mipha beamed happily.

"One more thing," began Dorephan. "You left this here yesterday. I thought you might want it to be private so I kept it behind the throne."

King Dorephan held up a book and quill and offered it to Mipha. There was no doubt about it, it was her diary. "Oh!" Mipha blushed lightly. "Thank you father! I trust you didn't read it, right?"

"No, my daughter. I just kept it out of sight."

Mipha took the quill and brown leather book and proceeded to the market just below the sleeping pools. On the steps of the throne room, Mipha opened the book and the first thing she saw was a message that she didn't recall ever writing down.

"Do you remember me?" 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ^.^
> 
> Currently transitioning some of my stories from Wattpad, especially the ones I’ve been writing recently. 
> 
> I’m a big Miphlink shipper, and I try to update this story at the end or beginning of every week.


	2. Musubi

"Link! Wake up! We're going to the Shrine today!" Shouted an elderly lady. Link felt disoriented waking up, his body had felt much different and his back ached from sleeping on the floor with a pretty firm futon.

When Link's eyes adjusted he saw an elderly lady sitting before him but he did not recognize her. She wore a bamboo cone hat with Sheikah symbols on her forehead and clothing. "Shrine?" He said groggily.

"Yes, Master Link." Said the elderly lady. "It's part of your training."

He rose from the futon, nothing had felt different from before but he felt a strong urge to go in some water. He didn't even realize he only had on his compression shorts. He yawned, nodded in acknowledgement, and proceeded out of the room in order to get some exposure to the fresh water that sounded so good from behind the room he slept in.

Still rubbing his eyes, some village Sheikah looked at Link in shock, exposing his body that way was quite outlandish. He noticed a tiny river next to the Goddess statue and jumped right in, finally waking himself up.

Meanwhile the elderly Sheikah lady, also known as the village elder, Impa, notified that Link was acting strangely by Dorian. Impa then called for Paya, her granddaughter, a young Sheikah woman who donned traditional Sheikah clothing and face paint, but was heavily burdened by being shy around men. She rushed down the stairs at Impa's call and listened closely to her request.

"Paya. I think Link is still a bit... disoriented from waking up from a one hundred year slumber. He seems to have gone to the pond where the goddess statue is, according to Dorian." The Sheikah elder shook her head. "Could you please bring him some clothes and ask him to help me accompany him to the shrine? This will be short trip up the cliff."

Paya began to feel her face become hot. "You mean he's n-n-n-n-naked in the goddess pond?!" She exclaimed. She took a deep breath in an attempt to calm down. "Okay, where is his champions tunic trousers?"

"He threw them off in his sleep, they're over there." Impa pointed to a corner across the room from Link's futon. What an exhibitionist!! Paya thought to herself. She gathered his clothing and folded it neatly. The Sheikah woman took another deep breath before she opened the door. Paya was probably the shyest person around people of the opposite sex, Impa must've asked her to do this so she could feel more comfortable, but to Paya, this was step number seventy five, not step one.

Paya saw Link in the pond near the goddess statue, his back facing their residence, thankfully it would feel easier for her to just leave his clothes there, let him know to get dressed and come back for her grandma, and run back home.

She sighed in relief and proceeded down the stairs, holding his nicely folded clothing gently with her hands underneath them. Paya approached the boy and she could feel her heart thumping with anxiousness, she had never approached a man like this and under the circumstance, she felt she wouldn't be able to make out any audible words.

She arrived at the pond and she placed Link's clothes gently down on the ground beside him, he didn't hear her so she needed to speak up and tell him to get ready. She swallowed, and took a deep breath once more.

"M-Master Link!" She shouted. Her face began to turn tomato red with embarrassment. Link acknowledged the sound of someone addressing him but didn't know exactly who "Master Link" was. He turned around to face her, his body still submerged in the water but this time only halfway up his abdomen.

Paya backed up, she was still very flustered but she was trying to let more words escape her. "Uh.. um..." she stammered, she took a step back at the sight of his bare body. "P-p-p-p-please get ready to go to the shrine today!" She shouted as she ran back into her grandmothers house.

Link looked at the clothes with a puzzled look. "I don't wear clothes..." He said to himself. He finally began to become conscious of himself. "This is not my voice..." he said. He then looked at his reflection in the water.

"This is not me either..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mipha began to realize the body she was in was not her own. It was that of a seventeen year old Hylian boy. For a moment she felt flustered, even though Zora's did not wear clothing, she knew the sensitivity that Hylians had for it and shared it when it came to them. She looked at her reflection in the water more and she had to admit that the boy who's body she was in was quite attractive. In fact, so much so that she began to feel her head getting hot by the fact that she could feel being in control of his body, for better or worse.

She shook her head and tried not to dwell on anything too much. Mipha did not know what to make of this situation but she was told by Paya that she had people waiting on her, so she better get ready. She put on the bright blue tunic and hylian trousers and began heading towards the place she woke up in. She opened both doors and walked in on Impa being helped by Paya to walk from her center seat.

"Ready to go, Link?" Said the elderly Sheikah. "You woke up like you were from a different world. We have a shrine to go to!"

Mipha nodded in agreement. She saw that Paya had her hands full with holding a bamboo lunch box in one hand and Impa's hand with the other. She her arm to Impa, to which she agreed and they were off. Mipha noticed Paya's complexion grew redder by the minute with her around.

So she must like him, or is just really shy with men, she thought to herself.

The trio walked across the town, until they finally reached the small trail leading up towards the cliffs where the shrine was located. Impa was very old and asked Link for help to climb to the top. Mipha offered to carry her piggy-back style up the cliffside trail. Impa agreed and slowly climbed on Link's back. Paya trailed behind them, despite being shy to him, she thought that Link was very admirable and wanted to help people, a trait she was very much attracted to.

Mipha was worried she would struggle to walk the trail whilst carrying someone. She'd only ever carried young Zora and they were definitely smaller compared to Impa. Thankfully she didn't feel heavy at all, it must be this body's strength, she thought to herself.

Finally they arrived on the the peak of the cliff which overlooked Kakariko village. Mipha stared at the view for a few moments. It was absolutely beautiful and it was a place she'd never seen before. Hyrule was indeed a beautiful place, she thought. She was taken out of her thoughts by a stuttering woman.

"M-Master Link. We're here. You can put Grandma down now." She said standing by a strange orange glowing monument that erected from the earth. She stared at it in awe. Mipha placed Impa down and helped her walk over to Paya. Impa sat down at the foot of the shrine, Paya followed and began to open the bamboo lunch box. It contained three razorshroom rice balls, three small tea cups, and a small, sealed ceramic cup of hot tea.

Paya offered a riceball to Impa first, as it was customary to offer anything to the elders first, then Paya offered another to Link, her hands were shaking slightly as she did and she began to grow red in the face once more. Mipha began to wonder if she just had a phobia of the opposite sex, seeing as it hasn't gotten any better within the past few hours she'd known her.

"This is Musubi." Said Impa. Mipha, in Link's body, looked over at the Sheikah elder, confused about the term. Impa took a bite of the riceball and swallowed.

"It is an old Sheikah word. It means the power or source energy. It is a gift from the Goddess Hylia, and it connects all things in the universe together, like a string." She took another bite as Paya began to pour the tea into their three respective cups.

"This meal and this tea that we share together, it brings us close, it is Musubi. This shrine, is Musubi to our ancient Sheikah ancestors. When you give someone a gift, that is Musubi. It connects things and people."

Impa continued eating her riceball, and afterwards paya offered her freshly brewed hot tea. Then she offered a cup to Link. Mipha accepted the tea and drank it, it tasted delicious, and she peeked over at Paya who held a smile on her face. So maybe she did like this boy who's body she was in.

They all continued with their meal, enjoying the sight of Kakariko Village as the winds blowed from all different directions but very lightly, not a single one was able to knock off Impa's hat, but only to knock some hair into Link's face. Mipha noticed the feel of hair was so different to anything she had felt before, Zora's didn't have hair so it was a new experience, and she was mesmerized by the texture, soft and bristly.

Impa noticed this and chuckled at the Hylian boy. "Okay, pretty boy... I've got a gift for you."

She reached behind her, and brought out a beautiful eightfold blade, still in its sheath. She offered it to Link. Mipha widened Link's eyes by the sight of it.

"In the depths of this shrine, you will find a monk who will give you a trial. Take this weapon so you may pass." She held the blade with both hands underneath it, Mipha made Link nod in agreement, taking the blade and walking towards the pedestal.

Paya and Impa stood up, after they had eaten, to wish the hero well. They stood just in front of the shrine, and noticed the Hylian boy had trouble understanding what to do with the pedestal.

"Place your Sheikah slate on the pedestal." Said Impa.

Mipha, looked around on the hylian's body to look for this so called "Sheikah slate." She found a small, tablet looking device with the essential Sheikah eye symbol, that must be it, she thought. Mipha motioned to remove the Sheikah slate from Link's belt and placed it on the pedestal, and then it began to glow blue as the wall that was in front of the pedestal opened before her. Suddenly all of what was orange on the shrine was glowing blue.

Mipha looked inside apprehensively and slowly walked on the platform with the Sheikah eye symbol on it, suddenly it jerked up slightly, startling her, then began to descend. Mipha knew the body she was in was very capable, from seeing it naked an hour ago, but she still felt anxious of what awaited her beneath the shrine.

The platform had finally arrived and connected to a small room which was separated by an intricate wall with circular designs and an entrance to a larger room with stone pillars everywhere.

Suddenly a disembodied voice rattled Mipha's eardrums.

"You, who have assumed the body of the Hero. I am called Ta'loh Naeg. In the name of the Goddess Hylia, I offer this trial. Step forward into the arena."

Mipha made the Hylian clutch his eightfold blade and began to walk forward.

"Goddess, give me strength." She said to herself.


	3. A Minor Test of Strength

Link in Mipha's body:

It was sunny morning in Zora's Domain. Link had woken up quite regularly this time around, but still remained in shock to find himself breathing whilst most of his body was submerged beneath the surface of a Zora slumber pool. Upon realization he was startled but refrained from panicking so he wouldn't draw any attention to himself from the other Zoras. Soon after he had woken up, he was asked to see King Dorephan in the throne room, thus had begun a new day for a Zora princess.

Upon reaching the throne room, King Dorephan began to go over situations that may arise within the domain and the impact they have on the Domain itself, as well as the rest of Hyrule. The most important was the care for the East Reservoir Lake, where a majority of Hyrule's fresh water came from. The Zoras were the guardians of the Reservoir for thousands of years and have always remained as loyal subjects to the King of Hyrule. This camaraderie was the basis of the Kingdom of Hyrule was based off of and King Dorephan emphasized the importance of proper diplomacy between the two kingdoms.

Link nodded his head and attempted to understand the mechanics of what King Dorephan was teaching him, yet so much would escape him. He was not fit to be a ruler of a kingdom, apparently the soul who's body he had occupied would be much more prepared for anything of this caliber. The meeting with the King went smoothly, and mostly consisted of Link nodding in understanding of just about everything the King was saying, even if he did not understand himself.

"My dear, are you still troubled by the nightmares the other day?" Said King Dorephan. "I noticed you've grown a bit more quiet than usual."

Link was taken aback by this question. He had gotten away with acknowledging the pointers the King was giving yet he was able to detect that something had been off with his daughter. Understandably, of course he would, it was his daughter after all. Link took a deep breath and felt that he owed her father an answer.

"Father I.. I've been having strange dreams lately. Dreams of living a different life..."

King Dorephan gave his daughter a sympathetic look. Perhaps she was stressed about eventually inheriting the throne. "Perhaps you are feeling stressed about inheriting the throne.."

The King had a decent point about royalty, yes. However he completely missed the mark. This situation Link was in was much more complicated than meets the eye. Link, going along with Dorephan's assumption nodded in agreement.

"..I see now, my dear. I just want to prepare you for when your day comes which will not be for a long while. I do not wish to stress you, but I would like for you to always be prepared for anything. I won't leave the throne for a while." King Dorephan added.

"Yes, you're still young and healthy." Link added.

King Dorephan chuckled at his daughters remark. He had a very jolly laugh that was quite contagious, even when it was short. Link couldn't help but share this energy of his, the Kings empathy towards others was something he felt was familiar, but he couldn't recall much of.

Towards the end of the conversation King Dorephan asked Mipha to play with her brother, Prince Sidon by one of the many lakes that adorned the area of Zora's Domain whenever she could. Link walked out of the meeting with a sense of happiness, although this life he was in did not belong to him, he felt like it could.

l'd have to find Zora's Domain in my own body when I get back to it, he thought to himself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link held a clear large vase containing the newborn prince Sidon. He was still in his stage of infancy, which meant that he resembled a fish more than what a common Zora would look like. It was this stage that Zora were the most vulnerable, and King Dorephan suggested that, every now and then, to help exercise his lungs by feeding him by hand so that his upper body would be out of the water.

Zora felt at home in and underwater, being an aquatic race, but they also spent a great deal of their time breathing air, and royalty especially since they would have to deal diplomacy with non-aquatic races. Link held small bite-sized pieces of fish above the water, and the little prince would poke his head out from the water and take it from Link's Zora red fingers.

"So this is what a Zora infant looks like..." he said to himself. He was fascinated as he sat on one of the benches in the main plaza of the domain. His eyes rose from the prince to the other Zora who were walking on the floor above. Many of them were tall and slender, he wondered how they grew to be like that. He looked back at Sidon, who had been giving him puppy dog eyes in order to get more food.

Link chuckled to himself and grabbed another piece of fish for the prince and held it over the wall as to get him to breathe air. "Such a miracle. I wish to watch you grow, Sidon." Said Link, as a warm feeling of love emanated from his heart. Sidon replied with a tiny smile, to which Link smiled back to.

When he had finished feeding Sidon half of an armored porgy he decided to return the vase to Mipha's father's throne room. As Link walked up the stairs he noticed a small group of guards had come running in from the direction of the East Reservoir. Link watched as he ascended the stairs, distracted as they made their way to the throne room. Link began to follow them in, still carrying Sidon's nursery vase.

"Your highness." Said the captain of the group. "Electric Lizalfos. On the Ruto Precipice."

Link felt a sense of urgency in the Captain's voice, and he felt compelled to help in any way possible. His mind entered a state which rendered him unwavering bravery and, for better or worse, recklessness. Link carefully placed down the vase containing Prince Sidon, grabbed a rogue Zora spear that was leaning against a wall and bolted out of the throne room, but not without anyone noticing.

"Mipha!" Shouted King Dorephan as he watched his daughter seemingly go off carelessly to help the guards with the lizalfos issue. The King knew how skilled Mipha was with a spear yet she was still a Zora, and was not immune or invincible to the effects of lightning.

The king turned to the small group of guards before him. "Go, bring some archers with you for long range, and help the princess with the lizalfos!" He said calmly with slight visual distress in his complexion.

"Right away, your grace." Said the blue Zora captain.

Link took the bridge that the small group of guards had just taken prior to the discovery of the lizalfos problem. On his way he found a box containing shipments from Hateno village, mostly apples, mushrooms, and goat butter. To the side of the box he found a Zora-made silver bow and a quiver of about twenty arrows. On sight he quickly grabbed a hold of them and continues his way toward the Ruto Precipice at breakneck speed.

The Ruto Precipice was a rocky field area in which blue nightshade grew, and overlooked the domain from the east. West of the precipice was the sacred East Reservoir Lake, which the Zora had guarded for well over ten thousand years. Link climbed the stairs of the reservoir and made his way towards the  
Ruto Precipice field, named after a princess of the Zora from an age long ago.

Link arrived to find a large group of electric lizalfos, they quickly noticed him as link harked his sprint. They began to shoot balls of electricity towards him, thankfully they did not travel very quickly so Link had enough time to dodge and draw his bow. He used a rock sticking out of the ground to elevate himself and lift off into the air, time seemingly slowed down as he drew an arrow and released one after the other, each one hitting a lizalfos square in the head.

Slowly but surely within a small amount of time with a couple of arrows, Link managed to cull the numbers down. Once Link's feet finally hit the ground, the Lizalfos began their assault back. Lizalfos were a tricky monster, they're very agile and fast, their main attack strategy is to come in close quarters and strike their foe with any blade or spear they had equipped, and quickly jump back about ten feet. And that's exactly what a few of them did as Link touched the ground.

Link quickly held the spear out in front of him and managed to parry their strikes. Three of the Lizalfos approached him and uniformly attacked whilst Link defended. When an open opportunity came as the Lizalfos were stunned temporarily by his parry, he performed a spin attack with the spear and sent the attacking Lizalfos flying back.

He distanced himself from the Lizalfos, playing off their own strategy, and drew his bow once again and began picking them off one by one. Slowly but surely, there was only one lone Lizalfo left and Link carefully aimed his Zora spear at it and threw it.

It flew and hit the lizalfo and broke into a million pieces. The Lizalfo then disappeared into malice and none of them remained. Link caught his breath for a moment, Zora lungs were definitely smaller than Hylian lungs, and he was feeling the limitations of the body he was in compared to his own. It wasn't that her body was weaker than his, it was that his style of combat wasn't suited for this certain Zora body.

He finally caught his breath and turned around to see the large group of guards that were sent to aid him. He gave them a blank stare as they did. The guards were in shock, in the Zora way of the spear, it was quite unorthodox to chuck your spear at the enemy.

One guard began to clap slowly and soon the rest of them followed suit. Link was being praised for his efforts, but he felt the pleasure was in helping them. He just realized that he was still a Zora and by nature quite susceptible to lightning damage. That being said, it was no small feat to best a group of lizalfos like that, especially without backup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mipha in Link's body:

The mini guardian activated before Mipha, she noticed a small chest in her peripheral vision. Mipha bolted for the chest, opened it and discovered a Sheikah shield with the signature eye on the design. She held both the Sheikah sword and shield and cautiously approached the guardian as it began twisting its cylindrical body.

The guardian had already begun moving in circular motion around Mipha. She held her shield up, ready for anything the guardian threw at her. Mipha was reluctant to admit but she was slightly out of her element here; she was trained primarily in spear combat, with little to no emphasis on swordmanship.

The guardian attempted an attack, to which Mipha blocked with her shield and pushed back against the guardian. Mipha followed with a slash to the blue little eye of the guardian, stunning it.

The guardian began to shake uncontrollably for a moment. It collapsed its single arm that held a sword-like weapon but soon recovered and began the same circular motion around its target. Mipha watched the machine carefully and as it quickly approached her to land another slash of its blade, Mipha jumped to the side at the last second.

Time seemed to slow down for her, she was in this flow-like state where she felt in complete control of this Hylian boy, Link's body. It was a state of hyper-focus, and she used this opportunity to strike at the guardian. Mipha landed around seven hacks and slashes. The guardian returned to its malfunction-like state it was in when she had hit its eye.

It returned to its dormant-like state she discovered it in, and it began to glow entirely blue. Mipha looked at the machine with concern, the battle had felt tedious but quite easy for the most part. Suddenly a red light emerged and pointed at Mipha as the guardian began beeping rapidly.

"This is not good..." she said to herself. She didn't understand what was going on with the machine, was it breaking or was it going to shoot an arrow like an archer? Mipha thought quickly and backed up from it whilst keeping the Sheikah shield up for defense.

The guardian beeped one last time as it released a white beam of energy hurdling towards Mipha. The shield took the bulk of the attack and broke instantly, pushing Mipha back to the entrance of the battleground.

"Oh Nayru." She said to herself. "How do you deal with something like this?!"

Mipha looked around and noticed the Stone pillars that had been scattered throughout the battlefield. She thought for a moment and began running towards the guardian.

"It's immobile when it does this, so it just needs to a wall..." she continued to herself. Mipha hit the guardian with the eightfold blade that Impa had given her and kicked the guardian towards a Stone pillar. Finally the beeping stopped and the guardian had shot the pillar and brought the stones down onto it, breaking the machine into pieces.

Mipha felt accomplished. It was a battle unlike anything she's ever experienced. Zora's typically had at least some combat experience, especially when they were from Royalty, as they needed to show the council of elders that they would be capable of ruling and protecting the domain.

Mipha had taken care of the rogue bokoblins that would ravage parts of lakes and rivers and disturb travelers around the domain. But a guardian was a completely different beast. Mipha sighed in relief.

"Thankfully they're only meant for training." She said to herself as she put her blade back in its sheath and approached the moving platform.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's good to see you passed Ta'loh Naeg's trial, Link." Said Impa as she watched Link emerge from the shrine. "I knew you had it in you. Now come with us, we'll have a modest meal at home and we'll leave the next trial for when you train with some of the swordsmen here in Kakariko. We've got to make sure you've still got it after all this time."

Mipha nodded in agreement and walked over to the two Sheikah waiting for him. "Paya, would you like help preparing dinner?" Said Mipha.

Paya had not anticipated any more interaction beyond giving him food or clothing. She struggled to reply to her question, stuttering and stammering involuntarily. Eventually her words were nearly inaudible to the common ear. Impa looked at Paya with a slightly annoyed face and turned to Link, where her expression changed drastically.

"Oh, for the love of Hylia. She'd be delighted if you'd help her." Said Impa. Paya was beet red in her complexion as they walked back. It was truly astounding how shy this person was to Link, or perhaps even men for that matter. As the trio began their way back to the village elder's house, Mipha pondered Paya's feelings.

Perhaps she could bring this boy and Paya together by her being in his body. Hopefully that would allow Paya to become better acquainted with those of the opposite gender, and also have a steady boyfriend. Mipha thought the boy, who's body she had mysteriously occupied, was very attractive, and that might also help her cause.

Mipha held Impa's hand as they descended down the hill and back into the village. Impa was quite frail, given her age, but she could definitely walk long distances if she wanted to, it's only steep hills that take a toll on her body. They walked across the main area of the village where there were a number of sheikah, some who were painting en plein aire, and others who were studying defensive and offensive combat strategies with hay dummies. Mipha watched as they did so, every now and then she would take her attention off of Impa, but only for a short moment.

The Sheikahs were an interesting people, indeed. She thought to herself.

Once they made it to the house, Mipha sat Impa down on a pillow while Paya got out a low table for them to eat on. Paya, then attempted to quietly leave for the kitchen area, in hopes that Link would have forgotten about helping her with dinner. Her plans proved to be vain as Mipha was perceptive and followed her. The kitchen in the village elders house was modest and had a variety of local ingredients which included fortified pumpkins, Hylian rice, raw beef, milk, rock salt, and swift carrots.

Mipha noticed Paya had begun washing the vegetables with some of the freshwater from the spring behind their house. She had a bucket of clean water over a basin which was were she began washing a fortified pumpkin. On Paya's left hand side was a cutting board and a newly sharpened knife. Mipha walked over, and grabbed the knife and reached out for the vegetables Paya was washing.

"I can cut the veggies." She said, and she flashed a cheeky smile. Paya was caught off guard and once again failed to force a reply from her mouth.

"T-thank you, Master Link." She said quietly.

Mipha smiled, this Sheikah girl would be a tough one to crack open but she hoped that her point would eventually get across. "What do we want to make for dinner?"

Paya put her two index fingers together in a shy manner and attempted a reply once more. "Veggie cream soup..." She looked down at the floor beneath her.

"Perfect! How about we mince the meat and put it over the rice too as a side?" Mipha suggested. "I'll get started on the beef after I chop these veggies!" She beamed at the Sheikah girl.

Paya was beginning to feel comfortable, and with a task at hand that needed to be completed, she felt she could take her mind off of the situation of Link. The kitchen was quite busy as the two began carefully and meticulously preparing the meal. Cooking was something Paya really enjoyed doing and when she got into it, a lot of her shyness would mellow down.

"How's this?" Asked Paya, feeding Mipha a spoon of the veggie cream soup broth.

"Oh! It's great!" Said Mipha as she enjoyed a spoonful of the soup. "The pumpkin really makes the soup creamier."

Paya nodded in agreement and began to add a pinch of pink rock salt to enhance the flavor a bit.

Mipha took a spoonful of the seasoned minced meat and asked for Paya to try it as well. Mipha fed Paya the spoon as well, and she did not hesitate to taste it. Mipha beamed another smile at her, which was enough to take Paya out of her 'cooking state' so to speak, where she proved to be less shy around members of the opposite sex. Paya began to turn red, realizing what she had just done.

This was going to be a long night.

Mipha and Paya set the table with chopsticks, spoons, and two bowls for rice and soup. They got out a large serving bowl for the veggie cream soup, and the minced meat over rice and placed it in the center of the table. When everyone was sitting down, they all decided it was time to say a brief prayer to the goddess of time, then they commenced their meal. Impa had noticed that Paya has gotten comfortable with Link since they began cooking dinner.

"Have you finally come out of that shy shell of yours?" She directed to Paya who was sitting on her left hand side.

"I-I'm fine! Perfectly fine!!" The Sheikah girl replied nervously. This act could not fool her grandmother, she had known Paya for too long. Impa decided to close that subject for the sake of Paya having a... meal where she would not be shaking with anxiety.

"Link, in about a month, we will go to the last shrine in Kakariko Village. It's in the forest just beyond the Great Fairy Fountain. For the meantime I want you to train with Dorian and Cado. You could use some practice, sleeping for a hundred years would make your skills rusty." Implored Impa.

"Very well. I shall see to it." Mipha replied.

Although Impa appreciated that Link was going to train once again for his trial, she noticed that he replied in more words than usual. Normally he would take Impa's advice with a nod of agreement but he was a man of very few words. The Sheikah elder continued eating the soup and rice dish.

By the end of the meal, there was nothing left. They had all finished the hearty meal. Paya and Mipha cleaned up and retired to their respective beds. Mipha was proud of the training she underwent that day, even if it was tiring, a hearty meal was definitely a reward that was well received by her.

Mipha pulled out her futon and laid in her bed. It had been a tiring day, and the rest she was about to get, she felt, was well deserved.

"Hylian food is better than I thought..." she thought to herself, before shutting her eyes and instantly drifting off into a restful slumber.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Link in Mipha's body:

"Mipha... that was very dangerous what you did. But also very brave." Said King Dorephan. "However I ask that you exercise more caution next time and bring some guards with you."

Link nodded in agreement. "Forgive me, father." He said. To which King Dorephan relaxed and began to praise his daughter. Then the King started to inquire about constructing rubber armor, which was something that the Zora could use to combat electric type enemies. Link and the King then began discussing having a separate squadron of electric type warriors to deal with such threats.

The conversation went on for a short while before they began to grow weary. The sun had just set after all. "I think you should get some sleep. You've earned a good rest today, my dear. You surprised us all with that display at Ruto Precipice."

Link managed an appreciative grin. He enjoyed the company of King Dorephan and wished to continue with more conversation. Link then bowed in respect and proceeded out of the throne room.

"Before I forget..." Began King Dorephan as Link almost left the room. "In about a month we are to become hosts to a squadron of Hyrule royal guards in order to teach them the way of the spear. I would like you to help instruct them, along with Seggin." Link bowed once more.

"It would be my pleasure."

Then Link bid goodnight to King Dorephan and was on his way to the level below. He walked by the slumber pools and he felt that he would not be able to sleep submerged in the water. Link noticed there was an inn on the floor below, but he did not want to draw attention to himself. What would everyone think if they saw the princess of the domain at an inn?

He shook his head. He'd just have to get use to it, he thought to himself. Link walked toward the slumber pools and noticed an empty one, he placed one foot first and then slowly but surely submerged himself in the relaxing water. Suddenly he felt as if he could breathe very calmly, not unlike when he was catching his breath at the East Reservoir earlier.

Link felt in his element finally, perhaps he was beginning to get used to this body. Hopefully he would wake up back in his body the next day though, he had a duty and could not get distracted. 

He closed his eyes finally and felt a wave of sleepiness hover over him. Before he knew it, he was asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, what did I do?!" Exclaimed Mipha.

King Dorephan gave her a puzzled look. "You destroyed a squad of electric Lizalfos, much to my dismay. However you didn't even think about it, you just took a spear and you ran over there. You gave me a fright."

Mipha's eyed widened. She had no recollection of anything that occurred. Her father looked at her, trying to make sense of how she had forgotten a recent event.

"I think I'll go take that tea the doctor prescribed..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link woke up in a futon on the main floor of Impa's house. He felt groggy and wanted to desperately go back to sleep but he thought the better of it. He rose and began to walk about the house when he saw Impa.

"Link. Cado is waiting for you outside." She said. "You said you'd train with him."

Link gave Impa a puzzling look, to which Impa gave one back. She tilted her head slightly.

"..Link?"

Link nodded.

"There's something different about you everyday... oh well. I guess I'll just assume it's the effect of the shrine. Get dressed and go train."


	4. Diary Entries

When Link and Mipha woke up they had begun to realize that they had been switching bodies involuntarily. While they could easily go visit each other they both had their own respective duties to attend to, for Link that being his training in the shrines and with the sheikah warriors, and with Mipha being her duty as a princess of Zora's Domain and her own respective combat training. They decided to write to each other using their respective diaries, which were completely empty at this point in their lives.

In the first few diary entries they learnt about each other, who they were, and pondered together why they were switching places. The phenomenon was completely random, with Link and Mipha spending days as themselves before switching into the others body. They were able to isolate the incident as it mostly happened when they fell asleep, they would then wake up very groggy, almost like they've made a long journey, when they arrived in the others body.

Link and Mipha were shocked by the things they did when they had switched bodies. They decided to attempt setting up boundaries with each other in order to protect their private lives, and also to prevent the number of doctors appointments that Mipha had to attend, thanks to Link's unruly behavior as a Zora princess.

Still, despite setting boundaries with each other, they found themselves quickly breaking them and meddling in their lives, much to the others dismay. Link would do strange things such as obscure combat techniques, many of which weren't in the classical Zora combat instruction. He made Mipha stand out like a sore thumb in combat, as well as with some questionable eating habits of his.

Mipha would attempt to spend more time with Paya when she was in Link's body, furthering their friendship for the sake of both Link, and for the sake of Paya. Paya had been a nervous wreck since Mipha had first met her, she attempted to change that, or else who knows if she'd ever find someone. Paya was a very attractive Sheikah girl, it would be easy for someone to find her attractive and attempt to court her, however she had trouble with simple speech around young men.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link,

I got a good look at Paya's diary as I used her desk to write this entry down. It seems like I've done a good job, giving you a potential lover. She said she sometimes misses the kind eyes you give her. Are you not paying attention to her when you're in your own body? Because I give her those kind eyes when I'm you.

Focus on your training but try to be aware of the feelings of the people around you who care for you! If not I'll have to take a trip to Kakariko Village.

~Mipha

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mipha,

I don't give her much attention because I'm too busy training with Dorian and Cado. Please don't come to the village, it will only confuse everyone, and I need to train.

~Link

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link,

I've asked Paya if she'd go on a picnic with me when I was you. I hope this will finally give you the reason to be happy and hopefully give you a bit of rest from all that training you do. I've done your training regimen, and I feel your body is finally well enough for your new shrine challenge. Give yourself some time to recuperate and rest, dear.

~Mipha

~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mipha in Link's body:

Mipha woke up, she felt the warmth of the futon around her and the sounds of Impa's snoring across the room. She was still in Link's body, and the sun still had yet to rise. Mipha rose out of bed and peeked outside through the double doors of Impa's house. It was early and today was the day that she would have to encounter another test of strength in one of the shrines. Her hands and body were still that of a Hylian, she tied his hair back in its usually pony tail and began the training regimen that Link had recorded in his diary that they both shared.

A training dummy was found between the local ingredients shop and Impa's house. Mipha grabbed the travelers sword that she had used for practice purposes and began towards the hay and stick practice dummies.

By midday Mipha had finished Link's practice regimen and managed to purchase a spear from the weapons shop and practiced some spearmanship and archery. It was nearly one in the afternoon when he made his way back to Impa's house.

"Link... it's time for your final trial." Said Impa, she was sitting down in her usual place at the center of the house, her large Sheikah hat on her head. "Let's go.

Mipha, and Paya gathered the necessary items to take to the furthest shrine in Kakariko Village which included a bamboo lunch box with mighty mushroom rice balls, green tea, the Sheikah orb, and the eightfold blade that Impa had entrusted to Link. The walk to the shrine was quiet and Mipha was quite anxious about the trial. It had been something Link had been anticipating and she had no idea what to expect. She was in his body, and therefore held the responsibility of overcoming the challenge.

Once again, when the trio arrived at the foot of the hill Mipha once again offered Impa a piggy back ride due to her old age. She accepted and they continued onwards up the hill, Paya carrying the Sheikah orb. They finally passed the first shrine that Mipha had challenged a month earlier and continued on into the forest ahead of it. Mipha placed Impa back down on the floor and held her arm as they all continued onward. It was early in the day yet the sun's ray had a certain sadness about it that she couldn't quite understand. Mipha attempted to get a glimpse of Hyrule Castle when she was interrupted by the sound of a squeak in the woods nearby.

Her eyes made out a blue bunny-like figure in the distance. She was fixated until Impa got her attention.

"It's called a Blupee." Said Impa. She followed Mipha's line of sight. "A rare forest spirit. They're considered good luck to see in this forest."

Mipha watched as the small, blue, majestic creature scurried off out of her sight. She began taking in what Impa had said and she began to feel comfort in the challenge ahead. Perhaps the goddess would give her good fortune.

The trio continued along the dirt path of the forest until they reached a wooden bridge. Past it was a strange, orange glowing half dome structure that resembled the shrine she challenged originally. When they finally crossed they circled around the structure and Impa once again spoke up.

"Paya, If you would, give the hero the orb."

Paya's heart once again had begun to beat out of her chest, she held the orb in hand and walked closer to Mipha, finally handing her the orb. Mipha accepted and accidentally touched Paya's hand by mistake, causing Paya to grow red in embarrassment. Paya quickly ran back to her spot next to her grandmother.

Mipha observed the orb that Paya had given her, studying the Sheikah symbols. Impa had been eyeing her for a moment as she walked towards the half dome structure. Impa began to recollect her own memories of Link. His stride was different, the way he carried himself was different, he hadn't asked for the rice balls beforehand.

Impa knew there was something off about Link on certain days but she couldn't ever really focus on it but now, in almost total isolation, it had become clear to the elderly Sheikah.

"Link." She said.

Mipha remained entranced for a moment, still observing the Sheikah symbols on the orb. She heard Impa call her name but she forgot to answer her.

Link was not her name.

"Link." She said once more. Mipha looked directly at Impa.

"You're dreaming, aren't you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mipha woke up to the sound of water falling in close quarters to where she was sleeping. Her eyes shot open, and she was very wide awake. It was nighttime in Zora's Domain. The luminous stone structures surrounded her gaze and she quickly realized she was in one of the slumber pools just below her father's throne room. The cool water suddenly felt like a different experience than what she was use to. Her eyes began to water uncontrollably as she attempted to rise out from the pool.

"Link..." she said to herself. "I'm so sorry."


	5. Date

Link woke up the next morning groggy from the day before. He had collapsed in the middle of the pilgrimage with Paya and Impa to the shrine in the forest just past the Great fairy fountain. In doing so he dropped the Sheikah orb onto its proper pedestal and from the earth emerged a shrine. Although Link collapsed he quickly got his bearings once his head hit the floor, Paya and Impa watched in surprise. Impa then urged Link to refrain from entering the shrine in his condition.

A suggestion that Link stubbornly declined and proceeded into the shrine and accepted its challenge. Paya and Impa waited in silence for Link's return. Impa felt uneasy by what she had seen before her moments earlier, Link suddenly collapsing when she asked if he was really himself and not dreaming? Perhaps there was more going on than what meets the eye. Impa was perceptive and could frequently tell when Link was, well Link. He'd been behaving much differently as of recently.

They waited in silence for some time, then the shrine opened once again, Link emerging from the lift.

"Link. That was very reckless." Began Impa, even though she'd known him since they were both at the ripe age of seventeen, her being older gave her the chance to scold him like a mother, or grandmother for that matter. "If you are to defeat the calamity, you must exercise caution when you can and can't go on. Barging into danger with barely enough energy to continue on will only lead to your demise."

Link stood dead in his tracks, a few meters away from where he emerged from the shrine's lift. He nodded and looked down in humility. Being a royal knight, he had a lot of humility and was no stranger to the scolding of anyone. Even though he could not recover his memories from the life he had lived, his knightly behavior was second nature to him. "I'm at least content you were able to successfully accomplish the Monk's trial. Come," said Impa. "Let us have a meal and discuss the blood moon."

The trio walked, Paya had been quiet the entire way back. Impa held onto Paya and Link's arms as they descended back down the slope to Kakariko Village. When the three arrived Paya and Link helped Impa up the stairs and into the house. Paya then walked into the kitchen to prepare a meal for everyone whilst Link went back outside to practice his swordsmanship on the scarecrow outside.

Impa relaxed on her floor cushion, old age was getting to her and her posture had begun to cripple. She thought of the things playing out before her, Link was acting strange lately. Some days he would wake up as a different person, and other days he would be as she remembered him, quiet and stoic. Some days he would help Paya out in the kitchen, preparing meals, and other days he would not even eat, he would be training all night.

"Curious.." she thought to herself. Was there a possibility that he was, indeed, someone else entirely?

Paya came out into the main room where Impa had been sitting. "Grandmother." She said in order to get Impa's attention, who was deep in thought. "I have prepared a honey glazed beef over rice for you..." she paused for a moment. Impa could tell there was more that her granddaughter wanted to say.

"Yes, dear. Is there something more you want to say?" Said Impa.

"L-L-Link and I have plans for a picnic. J-just the two of us..." Her voice began to trail off into silence as she spoke. She felt shy about going off with the Hylian swordsman. It had been difficult for her to accept Link's invitation prior, she felt happy and terrified all at once but she agreed.

But there was a slight insecurity she felt, Zelda. The Princess whom Link nearly gave his life for a hundred years prior. Impa told her this story many times, it was a story she told Paya in order to give her courage for the one she falls in love for. How ironic that she has fallen for that same Hylian knight.

Impa smiled, it was ironic, in a way, but she welcomed what Paya's heart desired. Yet she understood that, even though Link was willing to give his life for princess Zelda, he was still as dense as a rock when it came to anything remotely romantic. Impa pondered how Paya had convinced Link to go on this date of theirs.

Impa decided to not think too much about it, and wished her granddaughter the best.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Paya packed the meals into the bamboo lunch boxes and tied each of them up with a red Sheikah cloth. Then she placed the two lunch boxes close together and wrapped a bigger cloth around them, in order to keep them warm and close. Paya walked out of the kitchen, watching her grandmother enjoy her meal. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath. She was still feeling uneasy yet excited about going on the picnic, she did not know how to handle these knew and conflicting emotions.

"Are you gonna go, yet?" Said Impa, as she pulled Paya out of her trance. "He won't stop training unless you make him."

Paya let out a high and nearly inaudible gasp, taken aback by her grandmother's words. She breathed in and exhaled, then proceeded out the door with a flushed face.

The sun was beginning its descent, meaning it was early evening. Paya noticed Link out of the corner of her eye as she peered open the dark oak door. Link was still practicing his combat techniques on the scarecrow outside, near the general store that sold swift carrots, tough pumpkins, and goat butter. Link had been practicing for quite some time since he left Impa at home. The scarecrow, that previously was full and actually appeared to be able to properly repel crows now stood as a simple cross made out of sticks, the hay used to stuff it and make it appear more human-like lay scattered beneath the the Hylian knight stood on.

Paya watched from the door, wondering if it was fine for her to take him out of his intense training regimen. She held her right hand to her heart and walked out of her grandmother's house, holding the lunchbox with her other hand. Each step felt louder and Paya was more conscious as the steps grew closer to Link. Her anxiousness was flowing through her body as quickly as her blood was with each consecutive step. Finally she arrived just behind the hylian knight.

Link noticed her presence and turned around, blade still in hand. "Paya?" He asked.

Paya's face once again began to flush red as she had to take the lead in this scenario. "Link. W-we have a picnic today. Next to the old apple tree, by the shrine. Remember?" Paya used her empty hand to brush a strand of hair out of her face.

Link looked blankly at her for a moment and then it clicked. Mipha had arranged for this to happen, and since she was in his body it appeared as though it was coming from him. Despite this he felt it rude to suddenly cancel those plans, even if it was against his wishes. His nose suddenly smelled a delightful scent of hylian rice and beef. Paya was a wonderful cook, and food was one of the best ways into his heart.

He sheathed his sword and nodded understandingly to Paya. "Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link and Paya walked together towards the apple tree that overlooked Kakariko village. The sun had an enchanting and soft glow in the late afternoon, almost like you could stare straight at it. Paya walked a few steps ahead of Link. She tried not to look back at him too much for fear of staring at him, she felt it rude but she couldn't deny Link was very nice to look at.

They finally arrived and they sat by the stump. Paya pulled out two pairs of wooden chopsticks and began unpacking their lunch boxes. Her heart was beating out of her chest as she gave Link his, which when the Hylian opened it up, had hylian rice with a hearty radish on top, cut into the shape of a heart, with honey glazed beef next to it.

"Oh it smells delicious." Said Link as he admires the food and began digging in immediately. Paya began to notice his behavior had become a little different from usual today. The past few days he was very upfront and quite easy to talk to. It was almost as if she would be talking to another girl, that's how comfortable she felt. Every few days or so Link would act like that or continue as being someone who was a person of very few words.

"I'm glad you like it!" Paya beamed back. "D-did you like the radish..?"

Link had rice all over his face when he turned to look at her. "Radish?" He said. Paya turned down to look at his bamboo lunch box, nearly all but a small hill of rice remained tucked into one of the corners.

Paya then began laughing. "Savor your food a bit, won't you?" She began to feel comfortable once more. The Sheikah girl took one of the cloths that wrapped around Link's lunch box and leaned over to wipe his face a bit.

Link stopped dead in his tracks when the cloth made contact with his face and his ocean blue eyes met Paya's. They both stopped for a moment, in suspense of how close they were to each other. Paya's face grew red once again in embarrassment.

"O-oh! S-s-s-sorry about that!! You had rice all over your face." She turned away, looking towards the sun as it descended.

Link didn't say anything, but felt Paya was acting a bit strange. Paya's thoughts went wild as the air around them grew silent. She was hoping he would say something to break it, as she felt too embarrassed to do so.

"Link." The Sheikah girl said.

"Yes, Paya?"

"Do you feel different, like how grandmother said?"

Link's eyes widened, it sounded like he was being found out. He took a deep breath in. "I feel like I've been dreaming, some days, of someone else's life. I don't know if it's even my own."

"That explains why you would be so quiet some days, and so smiley on others."

"Smiley?"

"There were some days where you would show me a beautiful, radiant smile. I...I... I long to see it again."

Link stared at her, she didn't know what she meant by that but he thought to himself. Perhaps he was happier when he had these dreams, when he felt like someone else? Certainly the weight on his shoulders was lifted when he dreamed, right? Link thought long and hard for a moment. His memories were like waves crashing onto a sandy beach, and they would frequently need to return to the ocean of oblivion.

"Paya." Said Link. "I long for your happiness, too. But sometimes I don't even know who I am."

The hylian knight looked down for a moment. "I feel like I'm living two different lives."

Paya's heart was still beating out of her chest, but her nervousness had begun to dissipate and become worry for Link. She did care for him. "Do you want to talk more about it, Link?" She said as she scooted herself closer to Link.

"I don't want to ruin the picnic. Someday, I'll let you know."

Paya chose not to pry anymore, she trusted what Link said, and all of the suspense and anxiety that had been built up to this very moment had cleared the air. They both began to feel comfortable in each other's company. Link continued relaxing whilst Paya began to dig into her meal. Watching Paya eat also made Link hungry once more so he grabbed an arms full of apples from the tree above them.

Although Paya had not had the outcome she would've wanted, she was content with finally being comfortable in the presence of Link. She felt more determined than ever to win his heart over.

"The blood moon is tomorrow. Will you help us defend the village?" Said Paya.

Link nodded, and pulled out the trusted eightfold blade that Impa had given him. "You've all done a lot for me since I woke. This is the least I can do."

Paya smiled, she had only ever witnessed his training regimen but never before had she seen the hylian knight in action against formidable foes. They looked at each other with a driven and determined look in their eyes.

Paya finally found comfort in someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii!
> 
> I hope you all had a wonderful New Year! I’m excited to write more for you guys. I got some good advice that the story was a bit hard to follow. I will work on that for you all to make sure you have a good time reading my stories!!
> 
> And yes, I know this is a very Link/Paya chapter, but it just happened!! This is a Miphlink story, but I wanted my second favorite to at least have some growth, because she’s worth it ;P 
> 
> Look forward to hearing from feedback from you all. ^.^


	6. The Blood Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and the people of Kakariko village prepare to hold off monsters as Link witnesses his first blood moon from emerging from the Shrine of Resurrection.

A fierce red adorns the night sky, omnipresent in everything it sets its fierce and intimidating gaze upon. Monsters resurrect, and guardians are filled to the brim with malice as the Sheikah tribe place barriers in between the small valley road that led to their village. Everyone must do their part in defending the village on this day.

The blood moon rises.

Calamity Ganon is at his strongest during this hour. The princess at the castle holds him hostage yet her power dwindles with each one, and this has occurred for one hundred years. The Goddess has taken matters into her own hands; with so much of Hyrule being on the line in her plight against the chosen champion of Demise, The Goddess aids the heroes in the form of rifts in time. These rifts transcend the events from one hundred years ago. This is a time of strife; all the pieces on the chessboard must play their part.

Each Divine Beast begins to fight back. Vah Ruta, Medoh, Naboris, and Rudania's lights flicker blue and red in a frantic manner. It is a battle against the calamity by The Goddess herself.

Link and a few other Sheikah tie some spiked logs that were sharpened an hour earlier by woodworkers, creating a hazardous barrier to keep monsters out. Kakariko village had not had many instances of monster attacks during the blood moon, however when the time came, the Sheikah preferred to not take any chances.

The whole village aided in the struggle. Children began seeing it as an exciting activity, given how long the Calamity had been a part of everyone's daily life. There are Sheikah who have grown up, into full adulthood, remembering the monthly blood moon, and how they would prepare for monster attacks. Kakariko was also a place for travelers and people from vulnerable villages to seek shelter during the event. The Sheikah were always willing to lend a hand to those in need.

When the barricade was successfully constructed, Link and his fellow Sheikah warriors lifted it together and placed it in the entrance of the village, it fit the cliff valley path to the village like a glove. Archers were present on either side of the cliffs that hugged the path, ready for any form of monster engagement. Just on the other side, the path leading to the Lanayru wetlands also was blocked off for extra security. Kakariko was generally a village well suited for natural protection from mobs of monsters and malice-infected guardians, yet that did not stop Impa from enforcing more protection.

"Link." Said Dorian. "As champion of Hyrule, our archers are yours to command. Elder Impa asked that you protect us."

Link nodded in understanding. He bore his champions tunic on his body and wielded enough arrows that could take out an army. There was a slight panic in the faces of the women and children of Kakariko village. Link can't imagine this being a common occurrence, but it was, and he felt guilty because he couldn't prevent it.

Link nocked an arrow onto his bow and vowed to not let these people down.

Kakariko village grew quiet, so quiet you could hear the sounds of everyone breathing. It was a silence that spread a fear of the unknown into the hearts of every being. Link's acute hearing would render useful when he heard sounds that he felt weren't natural to the wilderness surrounding Kakariko. Link climbed carefully over the wooden barrier onto the valley path, he held his arm in a right angle, fist clinching to show the archers not to shoot yet.

It was quiet.

Then, as if from nowhere, a gold bokoblin emerged from the path, shouting whilst swinging a dragonbone club. Link knocked an arrow and released it, hitting the bokoblin straight in the head, dissolving in malice.

The Sheikah archers were impressed, gold bokoblins had a reputation for being difficult to kill, yet Link took one down effortlessly with a single arrow. Suddenly the ground began to shake beneath them, in a pattering motion.

They were stomping.

Link knocked another arrow in his bow and readied his aim, prepared to take down the first monster he saw. A mob of about fifty bokoblins became visible and Link released an arrow before shouting "Fire" to the Sheikah archers. And they began their rain of arrows.

Link aided them as they paraded into the tight space of the valley pathway. One bokoblin managed to escape the rain and immediately charge towards the hylian champion, lunging a moblin-made spear at him before Link dodged to the side, narrowly escaping. With the bokoblin leaving itself open, Link performed a flurry rush, which launched the Bokoblin a short distance away, to where the archers continued their rain of arrows.

It dropped its spear and Link quickly grabbed it, and threw it into the crowd of bokoblins, hitting one square in the head before it dissipated into a purple smoke of malice. The archer continues their rain of arrows until the mob of bokoblins scattered and finally only a handful of the beasts were left.

They were well taken care of.

It grew quiet once again. Only the sound of the wilderness echoing through their town, birds and crickets chirping, and the sound of wind rustling through the trees.

"Guardian!" Cried the bow saleswoman from the other side of Kakariko village.

She knocked an arrow and released in the direction of the Lanayru Wetlands.

Just barely missing the guardians eye.

Link heard this and put a hand on Cado's shoulder, signaling him to take over for commanding the archers. Link sprinted across the village, the guardians beep growing more intense as his boots viciously slam the ground beneath him with each step.

Link held his shield in his hand, ready for his counterattack on the crazed mechanical being. The bow saleswoman stood in the guardians line of sight to strike and the cruel machine let out a final beep before a flash of light beamed towards her.

The guardians beam was reflected back to itself as Link parried it with his shield, which finally broke after his counter. The beam hit the guardian right where it let out it's terrifying charge. It stood there, stunned for a moment as the hylian knight drew his bow and let out a bomb arrow that made its home in the Guardian's eye.

A mass explosion filled the air, Link drew one final arrow and aimed it at a Boulder which was just behind the apple tree overlooking Kakariko village. The arrow's power caused the Boulder to move back slightly before gravity would take charge.

The Boulder fell onto the guardian stalker, its head crushed into ancient springs, screws, and an ancient core powering it, acting as its brain.

Link watches the guardian break into a million pieces and looks up to the sky, still burning a deep red.

"Link."

Link puts a hand to his head, a sharp pain, reminiscent of a migraine plagues him.

"Save us."

It burns, like being set on fire.

Link, disoriented, uses his bow as a prop to keep himself on his feet.

Yet it is no use.

The voice is familiar, it's not the same he heard when he first left the shrine of resurrection, its softer and much more gentle.

It hurts to remember.

Finally he falls back. The bow saleswoman startled at the sight. "Master Link! Are you okay?"

Suddenly he hears a high pitched, deafening screech, which rattles his ears. He cuffs them, attempting to drown out the sound, but to no avail.

Link's eyes turn bloodshot, his veins show through his head.

Goddess, make it stop. He begs.

Link doesn't scream but silently suffers. The blood moon begins to fade and the aura of evil passes. Link is relieved from his episode when the sky finally turns into a deep blue and white midnight.

He breathes frantically, as if his head had been shoved underwater, in an attempt to drown him.

What had just happened?

His breath slowly steadied once more, he looked up at the night sky as if he'd been revealed the the goddess herself.

The bow saleswoman had gone to fetch him a bowl of water, it was all she could think of given her limited experience with something seemingly between a panic attack and a seizure. She came back, lifted Link upright into a sitting position, opened his mouth and began pouring some water slowly down.

Link drank mindlessly, he was attempting to piece together what had happened. Given the reaction of his peer beside him, it had been something only he could hear.

The blood moon has ceased and the people of Kakariko village can now rest easy with knowledge that they are well protected, both due to location and by Link's combat prowess. Link quickly recovered from his episode earlier, and tended to his weapon, the eightfold blade, sharpening it with a smooth pebble he found by the waters near the goddess statue.

Link felt it time that he continued his journey to uncover the shrines that were scattered about Hyrule, and, as Impa instructed, free the divine beasts from Ganon's control.

He decided to set out the next morning, at around five in the morning, just before the sun rose. Due to the blood moon and monster attacks the villagers of Kakariko village didn't have much in the place of dinner, opting for beef jerky in its place due to the stress of monster attacks.

Link was no exception either, he found Paya and Impa at home, Paya had been fletching arrows for the archers the entire day, so there wasn't much in the form of a good meal. Dried meats, rice wine, picked mighty vegetables, and leftover hylian rice with Hebra barley were some of the staples during times of stress on the village.

The Hylian knight ate what he could and collapsed on his futon. Exhausted.

The feeling of losing something haunted his dreams.

-  
-

After the blood moon, Link had stopped switching bodies with Mipha. He thought it best as they were beginning to get noticed by their odd behaviors.

He felt, in a way, at home when he was in her body, more so in Zora's Domain. It all felt so familiar to him, but he lacked the ability to answer why.

Had he known her prior?

Did he live there?

So many questions had been left unanswered, among many others. But Link wasn't going to find them by staying in Kakariko Village.

Link bid Paya and Impa a farewell and set off on his journey, into the wetlands below. He descended by paraglider and as soon as he hit the marshy ground a voice called to him.

"Hoooy!"

It was feminine, Link turned around to find a red Zora, swimming in the marsh.

Link was taken aback, and immediately rushed over to see her.

Is it really

Her?

His heart began to beat faster, and a million thoughts erupted in his head.

Once he got there however, he was a bit disappointed.

"You're a Hylian!" She chirped. "Wait... why do you look so sad? You just rushed over here like a giddy hatchling!"

Yikes.

Link grew flush with embarrassment. He did not show his emotions so outwardly, so when people caught him being expressive it caused him to become a bit bashful.

"Am I not who you thought I was?" She pouted. "Well, regardless; we're looking for a Hylian. Come to Zora's Domain and meet Prince Sidon."

Sidon?

The name rang familiar in Link's head.

He was looking for someone... important.

Could this have been the person?

His head began to hurt once more, as if working too hard. Remembering was an ocean wave that came and returned frequently.

Link nodded. "Where can I find Zora's Domain. I need to find someone, too."

"Oh? Who are you looking for?"

"I-uh..." Link started.

The red Zora tilted her head in curiosity.

"Someone dear to me. But I don't know their name."

"Huh? You don't know their name? Then how were they dear to you?"

This question was haunting. Was it right to be searching for them? Who even was it? Do they really mean that much to...?

"I-I can't remember."

"Oh. Well...." She exhaled. "I'm sure Prince Sidon can help you! Go past Boné Pond and you'll find him. Be careful with the monsters though!"

Link nodded and went on his way.

"He looks... familiar."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished this today. Didn't include a lot of best girl in this chapter because I wanted to establish Link's struggles with his memory, and the mysterious force that continuously drives him to Mipha.
> 
> I've been super inspired by Aviatordame lately. Their stories are immaculate and I hope to write as well as they do.


	7. Royal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Dorephan requests one of Castle Town's finest tailors visit Zora's Domain along with the squadron of Hylian soldiers, to much of the Council's dismay. Link is introduced to the Zora of the Domain and has an exemplary sparring session with the Demon Sergeant himself, Seggin.

Being royalty was a difficult path in life, one that probably no one chose willingly, and wouldn't given the expectations you are to follow on a daily basis. Mipha was cursed with such a life, and while it did indeed have its upsides such as leaving lessons early and a regular combat regimen, but it couldn't hide the dozens of eyes that were constantly watching your every move.

Judgement was inevitable as the King's daughter so Mipha had grown reserved from a young age. Few incidents acting out in public as a child had caused her Father to remind her the importance of staying composed, regardless of the situation. Only show happiness, of all emotions, and never anger or sadness. Such teachings were flawed, sure. Yet the love the King of the Zora had for his daughter was immeasurable, and he wanted his people to love her the same, and to spare her the judgement.

He, too, had gone through something similar. It was a common practice to show most royals, Hylian or Zora, this technique of suppressing ones emotions. King Dorephan's father had taught him that and whilst he disagreed with portions of it, he agreed that as a King he should be strong for his people, and that also applied to his daughter.

Mipha walked up the steps towards the throne room, where her father sat, speaking to Muzu. From the middle of the steps, she heard Muzu expressing his disdain for Hylians. History had not been kind to the Zora, and the Hylians getting involved with them was definitely to thank for much of that. Yet Mipha had a strong empathetic side to her. She believed that yes they had clashed with the troublesome Hylians, but that did not make all of them awful people.

Mipha stepped to her right side to avoid being seen by her father as she eavesdropped.

"We can't be too gracious, your Highness." Said Muzu. "They'll begin to take advantage of our good will, like they all do."

"Muzu, we're being cooperative. Yes they're difficult to deal with, but if we begin fighting amongst ourselves it will be another war." King Dorephan replied proudly. "We cannot risk more Zora lives for the sake of petty feuds, and we are letting them understand our boundaries."

Muzu was part of the council of elders, a group that aided the King in maintenance of the domain which included regulating water from the east reservoir, diplomacy with other regions of Hyrule, and the like. They were quite democratic with the decision-making process. Only King Dorephan's word could override any decision made by them. Needless to say they were always eager to change his mind about certain issues.

Especially when it came to his relaxed nature about the other races of Hyrule.

"Your highness, perhaps we could commission another tailor for the project?" Muzu insisted. "Perhaps the Rito or the Gerudo could aid us. I'm told they have wonderful tailors."

"Either way, we will have to come into contact with the Hylians due to their ownership of the largest rubber farm in Hyrule. And the Hylians are hospitable and are ready to adapt. That's one thing I appreciate about them. They are already on their way here."

Muzu knew that once the King's mind was made up, there was next to nothing that could possibly change it, and he would never turn away a guest of the Domain. The council had succeeded on numerous occasions to change his mind, yet they were looking out for the Domain's interests. At this time, Muzu was acting out of disdain for the Hylians.

It wasn't an uncommon occurrence though. Most of the older generations of Zora had lived through the cruelty of the Hylians. But they failed to recognize that, prior to the great unification, there had been cruelty of Zora as well.

But the King was fair and let bygones be bygones.

Mipha walked into the throne room as she felt her father and Muzu's discussion had finally come to a close. Upon seeing his daughter, the King smiled as she made her way before him.

"My daughter," He said.

Muzu bowed politely. "Lady Mipha,"

Mipha placed her hand on her heart as a sign of gratefulness. "Good evening, father. And you as well, professor Muzu."

"We were just discussing a reconciliation of sorts." Said King Dorephan. "Do you recall the rubber armor we discussed last week, Mipha?"

Mipha's expression grew into one of confusion. She had not recalled that conversation in the slightest. "I don't recall Father, apologies."

"Don't think too much on it. I'm sure you have enough on your plate with training and your studies." Said King Dorephan. "King Rhoam asked us to keep a small squadron of Hylian soldiers here in order to teach them proper spearmanship. I granted his request if he would send one of Castle Town's most renowned tailors to create rubber armor. This will give us, Zora, an edge in defending ourselves against electric type enemies."

Mipha nodded. "I love the idea, Father. We are vulnerable to electricity, so I think..." Mipha could make out Muzu's distasteful demeanor from the corner of her eye. "It would be best to rely on each other to face a common enemy. We could also rely less on the help of outsiders this way."

King Dorephan laughed heartily. "Well said. You will be very diplomatic as a queen."

The King then explained that the squadron will be arriving by dusk and that they would require lodging. Thankfully such measures have already been prepared as the inn on the first floor of the domain had been expanded upon. As night approached a small group of Hylian knights became visible to the Zora across the bridge. The King along with his daughter, Mipha, and professor Muzu remained in the throne room. The knights were to meet with the King in order to be personally welcomed.

King Rhoam also sent word of a boy, a child of steel, who wielded a blade better than any man. That boy was sent with the squadron. The boy may wield a blade well, but how would he fare with a spear? King Dorephan thought to himself. 

_

_

_

The boy was much smaller than anyone expected. His hair, messy with twigs poking out of it. Eyes, light blue and huge. Ears, big, like a cows. King Dorephan and the rest of the Zora who attended the throne room looked at him in shock.

Was this really the boy who could best any man? He thought him to be.. taller.

The boy smiled radiantly, eager to meet those he would be staying with.

"This is the boy who could best any man of your squadron?" Asked the Zora King.

A hylian knight spoke up, kneeling in respect. "His father was a captain of one of our squadrons. He's definitely picked up some of his father's skills."

"Son of a knight or not," said Muzu. "How could a tiny child such as this best any man of your army?" He scoffed. "I knew the knights academy was full of inadequate fighters..."

King Dorephan stayed silent for a minute. The elder's comment did indeed cause some embarrassment. "Muzu, let us be kind to our guest."

"I can really fight." Chirped the boy eagerly, clutching his fists, hungry to prove himself. His eyes glistened with optimism.

Mipha smiled at the boy's energy. She had been quiet for a moment in order to see how things would unfold. It was unbelievable. The child was smaller than a Zora child, how skilled with a blade could he be? Whatever the truth was, Mipha, along with the rest of the Zora in attendance, were curious.

"Perhaps we should have him demonstrate his skills?" Inquired the Zora princess. 

"Yes. How about with one of our own?" Said Muzu. "Our renowned Demon sergeant, Seggin will do."

Mipha's spearmanship instructor. Her eyes widened slightly at the mention of him. Muzu was really throwing the child into the deep end.

King Dorephan agreed reluctantly as Muzu excused himself to bring Seggin into the throne room. The child's eyes looked at Mipha for a brief second as soon as the elder Zora left the room. Something about those eyes of his feels.... familiar.

And the hair.

The Zora princess couldn't quite place a finger on it. Like she had seen him before, yet she'd never seen a Hylian child this young in her life.

"Excuse me," Said King Dorephan. "I believe my attention was taken by the little one here that I did not get to speak to you." He addressed the brown haired Hylian woman who was standing next to the knights and the prodigal child.

"He steals the spotlight everywhere but not matter." Said the Hylian woman. "I am Lastha. It's a pleasure, your highness." She bowed politely. "I look forward to working with you on tailoring the rubber armor."

The King nodded gratefully. "It is our pleasure to have you and for you to be in our service."

After a brief conversation on Lastha's experience as a tailor, and the designs she had been working on Muzu returned with a certain dark skinned Zora.

The Demon Sergeant.

Mipha watched with deep concern over the demonstration that would take place. Seggin was a gifted fighter and his spearmanship was the best in the domain. Mipha was one of his many apprentices, and one of the many who could actually keep up with him in a sparring session. The red Zora knew that Seggin's skill was unmatched but atop her concern her curiosity peaked to the familiar Hylian boy who was front and center before her father.

How would he fair? Was he equally as gifted?

"He's a tiny one." Said Seggin as he eyed the Hylian child. He looked to one of the soldiers. "You say he's the best swordsman?"

The hylian soldier nodded.

"I shall test his mettle for myself." Seggin said. He asked one of the Hylian guards to lend the boy a shield for he only had a small, yet sharp blade.

Link accepted and initiated his fighting stance as Seggin stood across from him, wielding his Zora spear proudly. "First, we bow."

The two stiffened and bowed respectfully and resumed their fighting posture. "En garde." Said Seggin.

The clanging of metal rang in the ears of the council of elders, King Dorephan, Mipha, the Hylian tailor and her small escort of soldiers. All were watching the sparring session with great eagerness.

The boy was quick on his feet, thought Mipha. He was hopping about the area like a bunny, using his small size to his advantage. Mipha was impressed. Never, never in her sixty five years of life had she seen a display of power and skill in any small child ever. And a Hylian child at that. She had been told Hylian children were quite vulnerable and feeble, needing their mother much more than a typical Zora child.

She let go of the thought that lingered in her mind earlier, the one that held onto this familiarity of him. He felt strikingly familiar, yet her memory failed to realize it. Mipha thought little of it when she saw him fight against master Seggin.

Link was on the offensive when they began, Seggin wanted a taste of the Hylians prowess. Each strike with the sword was blocked with the spear.

"He's strong..." Seggin thought to himself. He let Link's small size get the better of him and held his spear firmly against his sword strikes, yet he was surprised by Link's raw power. "Come on, boy." Seggin said. "Strike. Again." Seggin added between Link's blows.

Link began to feel slight fatigue and decided to jump back. A fair distance opened between him and his sparring partner.

Now it was time for the second part of the demonstration, blocking. Seggin readied himself and approached the Hylian child, ready to strike.

Link felt the power and the skill the demon sergeant possessed with each thrust and slash of his spear. Link successfully blocked each strike made by the dark-colored Zora. The Zora's power made Link take a step back from where he stood, but he held his ground as Seggin continued his assault.

He wasn't named the "Demon Sergeant" for nothing.

Seggin unleashed a short flurry of spear thrusts against the Hylian boy's shield. Link let out a low growl that evolved into a sparse yet loud battle cry as the last strike of Seggin's flurry landed upon Link's shield.

Link successfully parried the final blow of Seggin's spear, his shield finally succumbing to its prolonged use. It shattered into a million pieces as it temporarily caught the demon sergeant off balance. The small audience that inhabited the throne room gasped at the sight. Seggin quickly gained his footing once more and assumed his fighting stance.

Seggin and the child eyed each other for a moment. The dark skinned Zora then sheathed his spear and held out his hand to the boy. The boy smiled brightly, sheathed his own weapon and shook Seggin's hand. The battle was over, and the Demon sergeant had met his match.

Just not in the person he'd ever expect.

"That was brilliant." Said Mipha, standing by her father's side. "I can see these were not exaggerations. You really are gifted."

Link turned to face the princess. She did not look like a typical princess, like the ones in the story books he read. She held a spear in her hand, like Seggin. Yet her demeanor, her voice, her presence in the room, it gave Link a calm feeling. Like a feeling of being protected by a mother.

How could she do both of those things? His little mind pondered.

"What is your name, swordsman?" Mipha asked, she lolled her head to her left side. "I am Mipha, Princess of the Zora."

"I'm Link."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you, young master Link."

Link.

Link.

_

_

_

Link's hood hung over his damp hair as he distractedly looked to the side of the throne room. Almost as if he was caught in a trance.

"Link." A deep voice caught his attention.

King Dorephan was sat before him on his colossal throne, his son, Prince Sidon, right beside him.

"Is everything alright?"

Link's eyed widened.

He knew her name once again. Mipha.

Mipha.

Mipha.

"Where is Mipha?" He asked. Desperate. She was there, not long ago. Why hasn't he seen her yet?

Sidon sighed. It was a heavy topic for him to talk about to others. His dear sister. He'd known her for a good portion of his childhood, but was taken from him in the middle of it. How do you tell your son he lost a sister? How do you lose a daughter? The question pained the two Zora's hearts.

"Link..." Said King Dorephan. "Mipha has passed."

King Dorephan felt his heart break all over again at the mention of the event. Still, he had held out hope all this time that she would, somehow, still be alive. Even if that hope were dead. He did not have the courage to discover it himself. Nor did Sidon.

Link's pupils dilated, his hands were sweating. Where could this horrible news come from? She's not dead. No possible way. What could've happened to do that? What cou-

His diary.

In his frantic state, he reached for his diary which he kept in his pouch. It was a tiny book, full of notes from Mipha.

We spoke recently through our diaries. I have proof. She's here somehow. She's not gone. Never.

Link opened his diary and began flipping through the various worn pages.

Didn't she write something here? No?

He continued flipping the pages, each one identical to the last. Completely blank. Like his mind. Blank. Link could feel his breath becoming rapid and his heart beating out of his chest. Pulsating unnaturally. Page after page, not a trace she'd ever been there.

His thumb caressed the final page of his diary, which resembled all the others. Just what was going on? Did he hallucinate? Who was in his body?

Link began shaking and before he knew it he had gone under.

It was pitch black. Quiet. Peaceful.

"Link!" Shouted a large red Zora. He heard everything, yet it sounded like he was underwater. Drowning. "Get the doctor!"

_

_

_

_

Mid morning. Spring in Zora's Domain. Sidon walked down to meet with the doctor. The doctor was a green Zora, adorned with silver.

"How is he?" asked Sidon.

"He's in shock and he has severe anxiety." Said the doctor. "Seeing things that are not there. Night terrors. He seems to have taken the news horribly."

Sidon looked down and sighed deeply. "They... were very close, I'm sure you know."

"Yes. Give him until tomorrow. He'll be around." Said the doctor, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder. "He just need rest."

Sidon paced back and forth for a brief moment. He had helped people who've been troubled before, be it those who are suffering from monster attacks, losing a loved one, but this. This was different.

To remember was a curse. Perhaps he'd be better off not knowing. It would be easier for him.

No.

That was wrong. Link deserves to know what happened one hundred years ago. She would want him to know.

Mipha would want him to know.

Sidon scratched the back of his head and looked out towards the East Reservoir, where Divine Beast Vah Ruta was stationed, raining down a nearly endless supply of water.

We are suffering. We can't do this alone.

Sidon settled the thoughts in his head, as much as he possibly could. His soon to be brother-in-law had just had a panic attack and collapsed. Did he understand what happened? Is he in denial?

A creak of a door yanked him from his thoughts. Sidon turned around to find the small Hylian before him, looking roughed up, tired, anxious. The weight of the world hung upon his shoulders. Sidon admired Link's grit as he stood, towering over him, in suspense.

He did not expect Link to bounce back that quickly.

"Link!" He reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "How are you?"

"I need to see her." Link said. A desperate, frantic look took over him, as if he wanted nothing more.

Sidon's mouth opened slightly, as if ready to tell him what happened. He bit his tongue for a moment. Unsure how to become the bearer of bad news.

Her statue. The armor. The memories he remembers should be the good ones.

He took a deep breath. The rain was beating down on them both. Link's hair hung over his eyes, he looked like he'd been through the ringer.

Whether it was monsters, Ganon, or himself.

"Follow me." Said Sidon, a saddening tone emanated through.

"I'll take you to her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed an upload! MY BAD!!! I try to do things on a regular basis but I had a bit of writer's block because I did not know how I wanted to introduce so many aspects of the game's lore. I also made the mistake of writing a chapter and it ended up not being canon with my story so I had to rewrite the chapter. >.<
> 
> That all aside, I know best girl Mipha did not get much time in this chapter as I wanted to, but I was caught up with other aspects of her character. The tailor, I introduced in order to be a way to tie in how she learned to craft armor for a Hylian. Growing up in Zora's domain would leave you a bit closed off, especially if you were royalty. 
> 
> I also wanted to portray Link's denial of the fact that Mipha isn't there. Similar to how Taki in Your Name reads the diary entries on his phone when he discovers Mistuha had died, only to watch them disappear. 
> 
> I plan to write another chapter after this that fleshes out Mipha's character a bit more. She's very shy, yet very capable and grounded in the grim nature of reality. I want to give as much attention to that as possible in the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you for being patient :)   
> Please leave a comment on what I could improve. I love criticism >:)


	8. Apprentice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of the Mipha's memories set during Link's childhood.

Zora's Domain just got more hectic as the small squadron of Hylian soldiers were warmly welcomed by King Dorephan. They were set to stay for a few weeks as they would be training with their soldiers, writing down reports of immediate aid where needed, and Madam Lastha would provide rough designs and sketches of rubber armor for the Zora army. In order to properly prepare the armor she would need to take measurements of Zora soldiers.

All her years of tailoring had been put to the test. Being based in Castle Town, she would regularly receive Hylian customers and could easily eyeball their measurements, a skill that came from being born into a family of tailors.

A few days had past since Link and Madam Lastha's introductions to King Dorephan. It was a quiet morning and Madam Lastha had woken up early and left her room to appreciate the morning sun that.. she felt shone differently in the Lanayru region. A refreshing warmth that she felt couldn't be found in Castle Town.

Her hair was long and brown, hints of red appeared as the sun shined on it. Like most Hylians she had rosy cheeks and big ears that protruded from her hair, keen hearing, and sea green eyes. She wore a modest Hylian dress with an white apron over it, she looked like a craftsman.

Her keen ears helped her hear someone approaching behind her. She turned around to find none other than the Princess of the Zora, Mipha.

"Your Majesty." Madam Lastha bowed. "How can I be of service?"

"Please, forget the formalities." Said the Zora princess. "You are my guest."

"Then I shall treat my host with the utmost respect." Replied the tailor. They both giggled and proceeded to watch the sunrise.

Mipha had to admit she felt intrigued by the tailor. She was revered by King Rhoam as the best tailor in central Hyrule. And then there was the boy, Link, who was already an accomplished swordsman at four years of age. He was quick on his feet and possessed power and strength to rival the Demon Sergeant, her spear instructor.

Both of these aspects, she wanted to improve upon herself; fighting and tailoring. Although Mipha was young, she would need to find a husband one day, and that would require a trial in which all Zora princesses were meant to pass; crafting Zora armor out of one's light scale.

It was a requirement for all Zora princesses to present their armor to their future husband. But tragedy struck in her family. Mipha's mother died not long after laying Prince Sidon's egg. The former Queen had raised Mipha to the ripe age she was currently. Yet fell ill before she had shown her how to craft armor with her light scale.

That isn't to say that she did not learn anything from her mother. For she learned Zora history, culture, cooking, and healing magic, a power which the late Queen and Mipha possessed.

"M-might I request a favor of you?" The Zora princess said hesitantly.

"Anything, Princess." Said Madam Lastha.

"Could I aid you in crafting the rubber armor?" Said Mipha.

"I'd be delighted, Princess!" Said Madam Lastha as she beamed at Mipha.

Madam Lastha came from a family of tailors but her line stopped with herself. And never married or bore a child. Not to say she didn't want that, but her skills had become recognized quite early in her twenties. Designing Royal Guards armor, dresses for the young Princess Zelda and the Queen of Hyrule herself would keep anyone busy. Lastha simply never had the time to marry or have children, and often times she wished she did. 

Mipha's sudden interest in tailoring filled that void of hers. Even though Mipha was technically older than Lastha, she was the equivalent of a young teen for Hylians and it made Lastha feel like she had a daughter.

Mipha's eyes glowed brightly at Madam Lastha's enthusiasm. "Great! When can we get started?!" Mipha said happily.

"Come with me." Said the tailor, gently taking Mipha's free hand and leading her to her study. "We'll start with seams. Then I'll show you how to form sleeves."

Mipha's limited knowledge did not help in understanding any of what Madam Lastha was talking about.

_Seams, stitching- wait isn't stitching meant for wounds?!_

Madam Lastha lead Mipha across the bottom floor of the Domain. She seemingly lost all former manners of formality when she expressed her interest in crafting armor.

Whilst she was content that it didn't take long for Lastha to grow comfortable with her, she was caught off guard by her enthusiastic and energetic demeanor.

_Oh. Link was very energetic as well..._

_Nayru, give me patience. There are two of them._  
  
  


___  
  
  


___  
  
  


___  
  
  


Madam Lastha dragged Mipha to her desk where she had a few loose pieces of parchment that had designs sketched onto them along with several rolls of thread, a pair of silver scissors, measuring, needles of various sizes, and a metal disk.

 _Just what was that thing?_ Mipha wondered to herself. She eyed it for a moment before seeing the machine that stood next to Lastha's desk.

It stood like an entirely separate desk from the other one. _Did all this fit into one carriage?_

Mipha stood in awe at the strange mechanism, wondering how it had anything to do with tailoring.

"Caught your fancy, Princess?" smiled Madam Lastha. She stood out of the way to give the princess a better look at her most prized possession. "It's been handed down for three generations."

The Zora princess observed and studied the machine, taking two slow steps forward. It was a desk with a type of movable footrest at the bottom, and attached to the top of a table was another mechanism that looked, similar to an arm and a wheel attached to it.

 _Strange_ was one of the many words she used to describe it.

"What.. What is this, Madam Lastha?" Asked Mipha, gently placing a hand on the wooden table portion of the machine.

"It's a sewing machine." The Hylian tailor said. "It's what we use to connect fabrics together. Now since I've been commissioned to make rubber armor this will come in handy."

"Rubber armor is not necessarily armor, but more like an apparatus. And I've made a few of those for divers in Lurelin Village." Lastha added proudly.

Mipha really admired the Hylian's prowess and love for her work. She's definitely had much more experience in her craft.

"This is amazing." Said Mipha. "Makes me wonder... what I would do if I weren't a princess. Perhaps I would've wanted to be a tailor like you."

Madam Lastha grabbed a hold of one of Mipha's hands which was free from her trident. Laughing, she said "Well it's never to late to learn. I'll teach you everything I know."

"Oh! That reminds me..." Said the tailor. She ducked underneath her desk and pulled out a large piece of processed rubber. It was pitch black in color, and slightly reflective. The Zora princess had never seen any material like it.

"This is the rubber armor." Said Madam Lastha. "It is completely process and shock resistant. All we need to do now is make it into a wearable apparatus."

Madam Lastha handed the rubber material to Mipha. The Zora princess mouth hanged slightly agape at the feel and texture of the material.

_Hylians were ingenious to be using this material. I wonder what else they create with this...._

The Hylian tailor pulled up a chair to her desk and signaled for Mipha to come closer to which the princess agreed and proceeded to observe the craftsman in her element. The tailor took a good look at Mipha for a moment, studying her.

Mipha felt shy for a moment as she did not understand what was going on. Madam Lastha was taken out of her study of Mipha for a moment, realizing she made her uncomfortable.

"Sorry, dear." Said Lastha. "I was only taking your measurements for the armor."

_..What?_

_How could she...?_

_Only by sight?_

Mipha was dumbfounded at the realization of Madam Lastha's expertise in tailoring. To think she was able to tell one's measurements by sight alone.

Mipha had a lot to learn from her new mentor.

"Just-What..How do you do that!?" Said Mipha, eyes wide with intrigue.

"I've had years of practice." Said the tailor. "Sometimes I would have to make a dress, or a suit for a client, without ever even meeting them. All I would have is a photo to go off of."

Yikes.

"That sounds awful!" exclaimed Mipha. "But on the bright side, you wouldn't have that skill unless you went through that."

Lastha giggled. "Come, watch how I make the sleeves. This use to give me trouble when I started learning."

Mipha sat in the chair that was initially meant for the sewing machine and watched as Lastha began using threads and needles to connect to ends of a piece of processed rubber together to form a cylindrical shape. Before Mipha knew it, it was a sleeve, ready for an arm to occupy it.  
  
  


_  
  
  


_  
  
  


_  
  


_I'm always searching for something... someone... somewhere..._

_Did I ever find it?_

_It's like I'm ever inching closer to what it is. But when I can finally grasp it, it disappears before my eyes and my memory._

Mipha held a hand above the hylian boy. His hair was wet and unkempt, it tangled in various places and held branches in the others.

He was a wild boy.

Mipha giggled. "Please refrain from belly flopping from shatterback point..." She began to raise an eyebrow at the child.

She knew exactly what had prompted the injuries on his body. He was red all over his body, skin irritated from impact.

"You, Bazz, and that group of yours really are something..." The Zora princess's tone turned from a caring friend to a slightly scolding mother.

Needless to say the Hylian boy did not feel out of place.

"I just want to dive like the Zora." Said the boy.

"You could always ask one of us to teach you."Replied Mipha.

The boy pouted and looked to the side, turning away from Mipha. To which she tilted her head, her heart softened.

_Ah. He's a stubborn one. He does not like asking for help._

Mipha grown to care for the boy since he arrived with the soldiers and Madam Lastha. Despite being a skilled swordsman, he was lacking direction.

_Prodigy or not, he's a child. I wonder where his parents are..._

"I can always help you." The Zora princess said. "If you ever want to learn anything, come talk to me!" Mipha beamed happily. She hoped his stubbornness would ease if he knew he could trust someone.

Link could feel a smile emerging from his face. Whether he wanted to admit it or not. He turned to the Zora princess, eventually smiling brightly.

_That smile..._

Mipha's healing magic stopped for a moment as her hand hovered over Link's forehead

_Have I... met you...before?_

"Princess?" Questioned the Hylian boy. Mipha's eyes were locked onto the Link. His question knocked her out of her reverie.

The princess shook her head for a moment, finally coming back into reality. "Sorry, Link!" She said, smiling.

Mipha continued her healing, a glow emanating from her hand. "Please, call me Mipha."

It was late evening on the East Reservoir lake, and there was still more healing to be done on the poor Hylian child.

Link's unyielding energy was quite noticeable. Most Zora children were very calm, but combined with Link's energy the children all became like wild beasts.

Always on the hunt for something to do.

Mipha and Link walked back towards Zora's Domain, carefully descending the never ending stairs of rutala dam. Link held Mipha's hand tightly, almost as if for dear life.

_What had this boy experienced to feel like this?_

It did not bother the Zora princess in the slightest, as it allowed her to feel like a big sister. Even though she already was a big sister to the young prince Sidon, he wasn't of age to leave the water yet.

Mipha's feet finally met a stair when she decided to turn around towards the Hylian boy.

"Wanna do something fun?" Mipha said as she bent over slightly to meet Link's eye level.

"Yes yes yes!" Shouted Link enthusiastically.

Mipha beamed brightly and turned back around, sitting down on one of the stairs.

"On my shoulders. Come on, Link!"

Link didn't hesitate and quickly jumped on the Zora princess. "Let's go!" He shouted.

Mipha stood up and began running down the stairs. They both let out a loud "wee!" As they quickly descended the stairs.

Link laughed, it was like riding a mine cart. His voice rumbled as the descent down the stairs was a bumpy yet enjoyable. His stomach felt like it was bouncing up and down.

To say he loved this feeling would be an understatement.

They made it finally to the soft grass at the end of the stairs. They giggled together as the rush of energy and adrenaline built up from their descent had nowhere else to go.

_Ever since that day._

_That day._

_My happiness always gave me a feeling of longing at the back of my head._

_This feeling of losing something so dear to me._

_This feeling, like I should be sharing my happiness with someone._

_... Why did I not feel that with Link? This boy?_

_Had he been lost to me before?_

Mipha held young Link's hand as she lead him back towards Zora's Domain. The moonlight fell silently on the luminous stone structures the Zora had built to house themselves. The Zora princess looked back at the hylian boy, who's eyes were currently struggling to stay open. Mipha smiled and turned back around to pick him up and cradle him as he fell deeper into his slumber. 

"There, there." Whispered Mipha. "Sleep. I'll tuck you in."

It wasn't long until they finally arrived at the inn that Link had been staying at. The Zora princess carefully placed Link on the soft waterbed and pulled a thick blanket over him. Nights in the domain could get cold, and there was never an absence of winds from the sea to the east. 

_Perhaps what I was missing...was another little brother!_ Thought Mipha as she watched Link toss and turn upon being introduced to the waterbed mid-slumber. Trying to find a comfortable position. 

_Hylians were so adaptable. I wonder if they would be able to sleep in the water like Zora._

Mipha watched the child finally set himself into a comfortable position, facing upwards towards the sky. His hair was unkempt and a few locks would get in his face, not that he ever minded. That was when it settled in the Zora princess's mind.

It all felt too familiar. 

But alas, her memory once again betrayed her.

Mipha's thoughts ran frantic circles around her head. Attempting to pinpoint where she had met this boy before. _Had he been here before this? No. That would've been noticed by the council and Father. Have we had visitors like these before? Yes. But the child wouldn't have been born then to know. I was only a hatchling then as well._

The Zora princess shook her head once more. 

These thoughts could eat her alive at this rate. She thought it best to collect her thoughts and compose herself. Mipha placed a gentle caress on the boy's cheek.

"I don't know why you were brought to me... but I'll always protect you like my own family." Mipha whispered. "Goodnight." 

The Zora princess parted from her dear friend and proceeded out to return to her slumber pool. The walk in the moonlight was a quiet one, as all the other Zora had already gone to sleep by now. Mipha entered her slumber pool and allowed her gills to take over for breathing. The sound of water trickling from the falls was Mipha's consistent lullaby for as long as she lived. She pondered if she'd ever be able to sleep without that sound.

The next morning was the day that the Hyrule guards would be leaving along with Castle Town's renowned Tailor, Madam Lastha. 

The Zora princess woke up soundly, to the sun's calm morning rays reflecting off the ice blue cliffs that surrounded the Domain. Mipha rose from her slumber pool, readied herself with proper royal regalia which consisted of a golden aiguillete around her torso and epaulettes on her shoulder fins. Along with her light scale trident, of course.

Mipha climbed a flight of stairs from where she rested to meet with her father. Once again it seems like she had arrived _too early._

Muzu and her father were once again discussing difficult matters. 

Mipha walked in and respectfully greeted all present parties. "Is something the matter, Father? I couldn't help but overhear you two discussing the Hylians once again."

"Lady Mipha," Began Muzu. "I realize you take after your father in sentiment and empathy. Yet I am not in favor of allowing that boy to stay here any longer."

The princess looked concerned for a moment. The grogginess from the morning still had yet to escape her. 

_Ah, yes. They leave today._

"The boy is to stay here?" Said Mipha.

"The captain of the guard informed me that the boy's father, one of his fellow captains, fell in battle many weeks prior." Began Dorephan. "He asked if we could possibly take the boy in. He has no other family as his mother died in childbirth."

"I admit. I am quite indifferent to the matter right now. I don't believe we can give this boy what he needs. And we have our own people to think of, as well." The King added.

_Oh no. It seems Muzu's words had gotten to him._

_Yes, Zora's Domain has been recovering._

_Yes, we could barely provide the necessary lodging and food to the Hylian guards and the tailor that stayed here._

_...And yes, we can't give him everything._

"Mipha, I understand you've cared for the boy since he arrived. But he needs to be with his own kind. We can barely provide for our guests at the moment, our birth rate is at an all time low, we need to recover. The more burdens we place on ourselves, the more fragile we become to outside forces." Preached Mipha's tutor.

"He's not a burden." Said Mipha. She one hand in a fist, with another cupping it from above, holding it in front of her chest. Her eyes held a glint of sad hopefulness as she gazed upon her father, stumped on his throne.

"...He's just a boy. Innocent.. sweet. He can't help what has become of him. But we can help what he will become. Forget Hylian, Zora. He's just a boy."

Both of the older Zora stared at the princess. Yes, she was graceful and willing to go out of her way for what she feels strongly about.

It was admirable. She looked as if she was about to cry if they had to turn away the newly orphaned Hylian. Muzu and King Dorephan were left speechless and they felt advised to agree with her. 

King Dorephan let out a heavy sigh. "Very well. Then you will be entrusted, along with the rest of us in the Domain, with the Hylians care."

Mipha breathed a sigh of relief and took a look at her tutor. Despite his reservations and prejudice about Hylians in general, it seems her words had gotten through to an old, yet beautiful soul.

_Stubborn, yes, perhaps._

_But one is always capable of releasing themselves from their anger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY.
> 
> Yes, this is not linear in the slightest but I wanted to tie a few things into the main story like:
> 
> -Mipha's skills making armor for a HYLIAN  
> \- How Link ended up in Zora's Domain.  
> \- Mipha'a haunting feeling of missing Link, despite not being able to recognize it.
> 
> Mipha's diary also talks about how she hadn't seen Link in a while. So whilst Link had a childhood surrounded by the Zoras and Mipha, something had parted them. I want to show Mipha's longing as well as Link's potential identity crisis. 
> 
> Also I started recently finished Link's Awakening and I couldn't help but fall in love with the idea of the Wind Fish, and how it has to do with dreams. And technically, so does this story. While I don't want to make it too much of a mashup of ideas, I want to give the Wind Fish a role, no matter how tiny. It could be a single reference or I could have it fly over Vah Ruta xD 
> 
> Be prepared though. I don't think we'll go back to Link for another chapter. At least I don't think so. 
> 
> Heck. Sometimes I can't even ask myself where this story is going. Sometimes I feel like it has a mind of its own.


End file.
